Naruto vs Kuroinu: Savior of the Princess Knights
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Volt of Kuro Inu thought he won, as he subjugated every nation and conquer unwilling women, breaking them completely. But what if one of the women he conquered was the reincarnated cousin of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami? Heads will roll when they send their Avatar, the Hero of the World and the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to rescue her and her allies.
1. Prologue: Incoming Storm

**Author's Notes: **Surprise! The first ever Naruto x Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru crossover story! And by yours truly! Sorry, about this first chapter doesn't have any lemons, but expect each future chapter to! With that said, read, enjoy and review this little teaser!

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Hentai

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, **STRONG** Sexual Content

**Tags: **Badass/Strong/Powerful Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest

**Pairings:** Naruto/Harem

**-Naruto's Harem**

**Wives -** Kagura Shinju, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Orihime Inoue, Haku Yuki, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama, Koyuki Kazahana, Shion, Fuuka Akashiya, Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, Samui, Konan Kamihana, Shizuka Nadeshiko

**New Girls –** Chloe, Olga Discordia, Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiori, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Kaguya, Claudia le Van Tyne, Celestine Lucullus

**Universe: **Animeverse

**Series:** Uzumaki's Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Kuroinu, or any other crossover that'll appear.

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. Plus, THIS IS A LEMON STORY! You have been WARNED!**

* * *

**Prologue: Incoming Storm**

* * *

**(The Heavens Above, Shinigami's Office)**

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"

Everything shook as Shini's rage vibrated from her realm and through the heavens.

Shini, aka the Shinigami, is the Goddess of Life and Death. She has silvery-white hair, green eyes, a perfect hourglass, and H-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black corset-like kimono that shows enough cleavage for a male to get a mean nosebleed, a light grey hakuma with cutouts that showed her shapely thighs, and black sandals.

Right now, she was enraged. No, scratch that… EXTREMELY pissed off when she tried to find her dear cousin and former fellow goddess Laurentia reincarnated into a high elf named **Celestine Lucullus**, and when she found her, she found her sexually broken by a bunch of lowly humans, filthy orcs, and other disguisting demonic creatures that plagued the Western Lands.

Apparently from what she knows, this incident is related to a battle that raged between two countries, one of arrogant humans and the other of Dark Elves, within the Western Land's borders for several hundred years. Recently, the humans sent a squad of special troops that were mercenaries, but they defected, forging an alliance with the primitive orcs, and started to invade other human territories as well as the remainder of the Dark Elves' territories. Before long, they declared their independence and the foundation of their newfound nation, where it is a requirement for all the women to be subordinate to the men and serve them…sexually.

And the mastermind behind this is a powerful mercenary named Volt, leader of the infamous mercenary group Kuro Inu.

"Son of a bitch! All because that idiot Dark Elf that is Yami-neechan's subordinate fell for the sweet talk of those humans! And now look at them! Gah!"

When the mercenaries turned on the Dark Elves, they took them by surprised and slaughtered almost all of them, save for the only two females in the Dark Elf race, the subordinate of Yami and the **Dark Queen**, **Olga Discordia**, and her young and loyal aide, **Chloe**. Both were subsequently captured, with Chloe broken by the orcs and Olga broken by the humans one after the other…sexually that is. Olga had tried to fight back, but failed miserably.

Afterwards, a few other nations were targeted, with those nations ran by the Princess Knights that are part of the Order of Chivalry, an alliance formed by Celestine to combat Olga.

The first of the Order to be subjugated was the **Princess of Virtuous Beauty**, **Alicia Arcturus**, along with a visiting member of the Order and her dear friend, the innocent and shy princess, **Prim Fiori**. Alicia was forced to surrender in an attempt for the imps to stop raping the nuns, but even when she and Prim were captured and imprisoned, they still continued their "fun". Alicia was then broken by the minister of her nation, who revealed himself to be the traitor who created the opening needed for the mercenary and orc alliance to get the upper hand on her own forces. Around the same time, Prim was also broken by some of the mercenaries in her cell before both her and Alica were taken to Volt to complete the process.

The next few girls to be taken for the new "nation of service" is the wandering mercenary, **Maia**; a former Halfling turned human **Ruu Ruu**; and the **Mysterious Eastern Sea Miko**,** Kaguya**, with Maia being captured while defending a village; Ruu Ruu being captured while defending her kingdom, and Kaguya being captured when her priestess warriors failed to repel the mercenaries. And just like Alicia and Prim, all three were broken by Kuro Inu, with Maia getting raped by her own former comrades and Ruu Ruu getting raped by orcs like Chloe. Kaguya had a seal similar to Olga, except it kills, but Volt found a way around the seal by having a red ogre and blue ogre rape her first, breaking the seal, and her after getting raped in front of her captured fellow miko and becoming a breeder for demonic insects due to a curse inflicted onto her.

The final one that was Celestine's last line of defense was the final member of the Order of Chivalry, the Holy Knight, **Claudia le Van Tyne**, who was betrayed by Grahf le Vane Tyne, her own father-in-law, who sided with Kuro Inu for the sole reason of wanting his daughter-in-law to bear his child. The same man who was her foster father and teacher who raised her to become a Holy Knight, raped her in front of her husband and son who's also captured, Klaus le Van Tyne. As soon as she was spent, Klaus was then killed in front of her, breaking her completely.

And now, in order to protect her subjects with all of the Order of Chivalry subjugated, Celestine was forced to declare defeat and give into the demands of Volt to turn over her nation to be merged with his nation of service, where she'll be under its laws. During her speech, Volt forced himself onto before throwing her to her own citizens, who proceeded to have their way with her, breaking her as they fulfilled their fantasies.

And Shini learned about this travesty when it was a few months after the takeover when Celestine's spirit that is Laurentia didn't come to visit her and her sisters as usual.

"Shini!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Shini turned to see her two sisters, Kami and Yami, flying towards her.

Kami has golden-blonde hair with glowing, shining blue eyes. She has a perfect hourglass figure with K-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and white ninja sandals. She's very loving and compassionate, but god help you (pun intended) if you make her angry or threaten those she cares about.

Yami has jet-pitch black hair with red eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass figure with F-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black tanktop with black pants and black ninja sandals. She is Yami, Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord. Despite her title, she's actually pretty nice, and a bit mischievous as well.

"Kami-nee! Yami-nee!" Shini said, surprised to see them as they landed in front of her.

"What's wrong, imouto? What troubles you that your rage shakes the sky of the Human World?" Kami asked while Yami looked drowsy, having been awakened by Shini's shout.

"What?! WHAT?! Oh gee, I don't know… OUR REINCARNATED COUSIN'S IN TROUBLE IN THE WESTERN LANDS, THAT'S WHAT-"

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO LAURENTIA-CHAN?!" a now fully awake Yami shrieked, rushing forward but knocking her head into Shini's own.

"Calm sisters!" Kami said, raising her voice as Shini and Yami held their heads in pain, "Shini-chan, what happened to Laurentia's reincarnation?"

Shini shook her head of the cobwebs with Yami and explained to her sisters the events that led up to what happened to their cousin. Needless to say, they were both officially pissed.

"Those fucking humans! How the hell did they managed to make an alliance with those orc scum?!" Yami wondered while angered beyond belief.

"Because their interests assign, or rather, their overactive sexual libidos. Almost every human let their lives be run by one of the most popular deadly sins, Lust." Kami said, looking away with an angry look on her beautiful features, "I'm actually surprised that those humans and orcs even agreed to share."

"So, what do we do? We can't let this slide, Kami-oneesama." Yami declared, "It looks like we'll have to intervene personally to save Laurentia-chan!"

"But we can't! Thanks to my bastard predecessor's stupid law, we're barred from taking action in the Human World, or else order and chaos would spiral out of control." Kami said, gritting her teeth and biting her thumbnail, "If only he'd give up the password so I can change it, but he's in Purgatory for the crime of causing Juubi-chan to lose her mind just because she wouldn't bed with him."

"When that can we do?! We can't leave Lauentia-chan or her friends to her fate!" Yami cried in rage, "And my idiot Avatar who was supposed to end the war peacefully ended up doing the opposite of what I commanded her to do that caused her to be in the situation she's in! Make no mistake that she'll be punished when I get a hold of-"

"Our Avatar…"

"Huh?"

Kami and Yami turned to Shini, who just realized something and now had a plan to rescue their cousin, their allies, and the Dark Elves from their despair.

"That's it! _He_ can go rescue them!"

"…_He?_" Kami and Yami looked at each other before realizing EXACTLY _who_ she's talking about, "You mean…!"

Shini nodded as she gave an evil grin, "That fucking human Volt and his band of fuck buddies won't know what hit them when he arrives. They're dead already. They just don't know it yet."

* * *

**(Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool))**

Located off the coast of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) lies the revived land of Uzu no Kuni, where the Uzu Daimyo is the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides) is his twin sister and fellow hero of the war, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.

They're the reason why Uzu is back on the map, thanks to finding the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing that they were fooled into retrieving from the Hokage's office. It was within that scroll that the twin found their heritage and the identities of their parents they were denied knowing all through their childhood. It was the night that changed both their lives, with Naruto changing from a goofy kid to a serious shinobi, with a newfound dream to revive his and his sister's clans, with his sister joining in on the dream. With the revelation of the twin jinchuuriki being the children of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto and Naruko rise to greatness in the village that shunned and tortured them could not be stopped. In the end, everything paid off after the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Naruto and Naruko both became the new Rikudou Sennin after defeating Madara Uchiha in an epic battle that'll be sung for years to come. While saddened that their surrogate sisters Kiyomi and Kurami, the Yang Kyuubi and Yin Kyuubi respectively, merged with the other Bijuu to reform the Juubi, their place was taken by said reform Juubi, Kagura Shinju took their place, with Kagura becoming Naruto's Head Wife in his harem he acquired due to the International Shinobi Law; that if he was the last male of his clan, he must take on multiple wives to reform it, and during his rise to greatness from the mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) to preparing for the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he managed it, albeit unwillingly at first due to the hell he experienced in Konoha that psychologically plagued him, but was slowly healed by Naruko, along with Kiyomi and Kurami.

His wives are Kagura Shinju, his Head Wife of course due to being the strongest Bijuu; along with Naruko, his own twin who refused to be with any other male besides her brother…

Hinata Hyuuga, his and Naruko childhood friend who had a mean crush on him…

Orihime Inoue, a young woman who's actually Shini's aide and a Soul Reaper…

Haku Yuki, the late Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momochi's foster daughter…

Ino Yamanaka, one of the few up-and-coming kunoichi who took her training seriously…

Anko Mitarashi, whose life in Konoha is similar to the twins due to being the traitorous Orochimaru's student…

Yugao Uzuki, the twin's ANBU guardian who fell in love with Naruto…

Kin Tsuchi, a former Sound kunoichi who became the Uzumaki clan's new servant…

Tayuya Uzumaki, another Sound kunoichi who's a foul-mouthed Uzumaki and also joined Kin in becoming a servant to her clan…

Karin Uzumaki, an Uzumaki who the twins found and saved from a bear during the Chunin Exams…

Guren Suishiro, the Sound Kunoichi's Jounin sensei who can manipulate and form crystals who also became a servant upon her capture…

Koyuki Kazahana, a famous actress and also Damiyo of Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring)…

Yakumo Kurama, a genjutsu specialist with her second chance at being a kunoichi…

Shion Onimirai, a retired priestess who chose to settle down with her savior…

Fuka Akashiya, a former grave robber who turned on her comrades and joined the twins when Kiyomi and Kurami made her a real body…

Yugito Nii, a fellow jinchuuriki who was sent to capture Naruko and Hinata, but backfired, with her becoming a servant…

Samui Nii, Yugito's sister and fellow kunoichi who was on a seduction mission to seduce Naruto, but failed and shared the same fate as Yugito…

Mei Terumi, the former Mizukage who decided to settle down with Naruto after the war…

Konan Kamihana, the last of the Akatsuki who pledged her her life to the Uzumaki clan after Pein named Naruto his successor in bringing peace…

Shizuka Nadeshiko, a kunoichi who bounded by the laws of her village to marry Naruto after he defeated her.

After Naruto and Naruko's official resignation as Konoha shinobi, it took them a year to find the remnants of the Uzumaki clan and rebuild Uzu. Upon swearing in as Uzu Daimyo, Naruto proposed to the special girls in his life, in which they instantly responded yes.

10 years has passed since then, and Uzu no Kuni and Uzushiogakure are flourishing under the twin's rule. Kagura prefers to be sealed inside Naruto's and Naruko's linked mindscape; Hinata, Orihime, Haku, and Karin run the hospital; Ino, Anko, and Tayuya run the Torture and Interrogation Unit, Yugao, Yugito, and Shizuka runs ANBU; Kin, Yakumo, Fuuka, Mei, Samui, and Konan are Jounin sensei; Shion became Uzu's own Head Miko; and Koyuki continues to be Spring Daimyo.

As for Naruko, she was visiting the Torture and Interrogation Unit, putting the fear of the Uzumaki into some uncooperative prisoner who were being interrogated.

And Naruto?

The years have been good to him. His blond hair is as long as his fathers, his eyes are a warm electric blue with a slight glow, the whisker-marks on his face were thinner, the markings of the Rikudou Sennin were marked on his lean athletic body, and was wearing a white hoari coat over a dark blue v-cut sweater and a red t-shirt, a pair of black ANBU pants and black shoes, and a black-clothed Uzu hitai-ate (forehead protector).

He managed to finish his paperwork in record time again, but he was…bored…as he looked out the window of his office, looking over the view of all of Uzu.

Even through there was peace, unsavory characters will still forever ravage the land to disturb the peace; and Naruto, and all of Uzu, will be ready for them.

"Yo, Naruto-kun! Looking over the fruits of your hard labor?"

"Hmm?"

Naruto turned around to see a busty black clad young woman with silvery-white hair and green eyes, and smirked, "Shini-chan? Come by to visit?"

Shini smiled, "More or less. I came by to see how my handsome Avatar is fairing as the Uzu Daimyo. Wait, let me guess… Boring? You should've known that being a Daimyo would mean no missions and just sitting at your desk and on your throne."

"Oh come on, you know me. I'm not that lazy. At least I train everyday to keep my skills sharp."

"That and increase your already impressive stamina to meet the sexual demands of your wives." Shini teased with a cat-like face.

"Oh-ho? So the true reason you came is to see how far I come on my stamina so that you can you can be motivated to match it, considering the promise you made to jump me once you and your sisters claim my soul when I die." Naruto countered with a sly smile.

Shini blushed, "My my, where did those perverted thoughts come from?"

"Kiyomi-chan and Kurami-chan. And it would seem that Kagura-chan inherited it from them as well. And you're one to talk, since they no doubt got it from Yami-chan." Naruto replied, "But I know you're not here to talk about my libido. What do you need of this one, Shini-chan?"

"Simple. While you may not have missions as Daimyo, you do have missions as my Avatar. And the time has finally come." Shini said, "Sorry it took so long."

"As long this mission you have is worth the wait." Naruto said, giving Shini his full attention, "So, what's on the menu?"

"It'll be a near month-long Search and Rescue assignment, Naruto-kun. In the Western Lands."

"The Land of Eternal Wars, right?"

"Precisely. You're to destroy a nation there that is run by the traitorous mercenary group, Kuro Inu…"

"Kuro Inu? I've heard of them from my spies that actually managed to make it out of the Western Lands alive. All I know is that they betrayed their employers for something, but that's all the survivors knows."

"Well, let me complete the story they haven't heard. Yes, they betrayed their employers to side with the Dark Elves, whose leader was supposed to end the conflict peacefully hundreds of years ago, but she didn't. In a surprise attack, Kuro Inu wiped out the Dark Elves, save for two that is said leader and her aide, and held them hostage. And that was just the beginning…"

"It sounds like they completed the job their employers want… Unless…"

"No, it didn't end for them there…"

And so Shini explained everything that happened in the past few months; about how Kuro Inu and their leader Volt made a nation of their own, with the kicker being that they made a "nation of service", where the women had no rights, and lived only to serve the men in every way, whether they want to or not; and how they expanded their territory by defeating each member of the Order of Chivalry by turning some of their own people against them until they got to the goddesses' reincarnated cousin.

"So please, I beg you, Naruto-kun. Please accept this mission! Save our precious cousin, and put an end to her nightmare!" Shini cried, bowing to Naruto, who was downright pissed after hearing the story.

There's peace here, yet violence on the other sides. While he bought peace to the Elemental Countries, the Western Lands continued their own wars that raged for generations, which is why the original Rikudou Sennin's mother erected an indestructible wall using her newfound power of chakra.

"Rise Shini. You had me at "please". I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. At least something good will happen when I complete my mission in those cursed lands." Naruto growled as went to leave his office.

"What, Naruto-kun?"

"Justice." Naruto said as left, "Just sit tight Shini-chan. I'll have Celestine-chan back in no time, after I crush that Volt asshole…"

* * *

**(Uzu no Kuni, West Main Gate)**

The next day found Naruto at the West Main Gate located a mile off the west coast of the island, along with his wives who were seeing him off.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come along?" Yugao asked for the umpteenth time since last night when Naruto told the other that he'll be heading to the Western Lands.

"Geez Neko. Is that gonna be your new fuckin' catchphrase or somethin'?" Tayuya said wryly.

"For the last time, Yugao-chan, I'll be fine. It'll only a month, but I'm hoping to make this fast and get back to you all early." Naruto assured them.

"It's not just because of your safety. Everyone knows that you can handle yourself, but some of us want to head with you to tear that Volt guy limb from limb." Ino said, pounding her fist in her hand.

"I can't believe he even managed to capture a fellow priestess. I thought miko warriors were strong enough to take down orcs." Shion said sadly.

"Apparently not strong enough, and they'll in the Western Lands. Could they have slacked off?" Guren wondered.

"They wouldn't if I was the one they're supposed to protect, or else they'll die." Mei said sweetly, making the others sweatdrop.

"Yeah, well, they failed, and when they saw Kaguya, the miko, broken and begging for…you-know-what…they renounced her." Naruto grumbled.

"Geez, what a bunch of turncoats. I don't think they even realize that kind of situation they were in, the idiots." Anko said with distaste.

Karin shook her head, "Ugh, the premises of this mission sounds like one of those hentai manga that'll sell. Lucky, our dear husband's off to interfere, like what should happen in those depressing hentai manga."

"Naruto-kun, could the reason you're not taking us with you is because you're worried that Kuro Inu will get a hold of us?" Konan asked.

"Yes, but before you chew me out, I know you're strong, but Shini-chan told me while I was packing that she wants only me to be on the mission. If there are a whole lot of people entering the Western Lands to head to that "Nation of Service", it'll alert Kuro Inu. That kind of thing happened before when the nation was formed, and it didn't go so well for the ones invading, and ever since then, Volt and Kuro Inu has been in high alert."

"So, they're not stupid…" Fuka noted, disappointed.

Kin put in her two cents, "They did managed to wipe out most of Yami-sama's Dark Elves. A group of sex-crazed idiots wouldn't have pulled it off."

Naruto nodded, "Exactly."

"Minna, let's leave it to Naruto-kun. He knows what he's doing." Shizuka said, trying to settle the matter, "He is the Hero of the World, after all."

"The more time he stays here, the more those girls suffer, and that's not cool..." Samui added.

"So, let's not hold him up any longer." Naruko said with finality, "Go get them, oniichan!"

"With pleasure. Naruko, you're in charged until I get back. Keep everyone safe." Naruto ordered, with Naruko smirking, and nodding, "I'm off. Love ya!"

With that, Naruto jumped onto the boat that would take him to the mainland on the coast of Hi no Kuni.

"Ne Naruto-kun, why do I get the feeling that we'll have more harem-sisters when you get back?" Haku teased, with Naruto's face turning red.

"Considering your track-record, Shini sent you on this mission on purpose." Hinata added with a cute smile, "Hopefully when you get back, we'll all spend some _quality_ time together…"

"Really girls, really?!" Naruto complained, the boat setting sail as the girls laughed at his expense.

"Just make sure they're just like us. Ones who really want to be with you and not because of your fame! Then again, I'm sure Kagura-chan will make sure your aura will attract them to you!"

"Have fun!" the girls in Naruto's harem shouted and waved as the boat sped up.

"Why you- You better prepare yourselves by the time I get back!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist at them.

"Oh, I'll make sure we will!" Naruko responded and smiled with the rest as Naruto was then out of sight.

"Those girls…" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

Back on the island…

"Should we send the Senran Kagura and Koihime squads after him if things go sideways?" Anko asked.

"Only if he messages me to do so, but for now, we should prepare should anyone dares come attack us since Naruto-nii left." Naruko said.

"Well, I should prepare the room in the mansion for your new guests." Kin said, "Why don't you help out, Tayuya-chan?"

"Argh, housework…"

* * *

**(The Wall, a few days later)**

"Halt, state your business!"

"I'm simply here for the pleasure of battle…"

"Your funeral, pal. I.D. please."

"…"

"…Checks out. You can go. Oh yeah, you should to the nation of Kuro Inu. It's a great place if you want to fuck a female before heading out to kill."

"…I think I'll do that. It's been a while since I had some sweet pussy. Thank you, sir."

It took all of a disguised Naruto's self-restraint not to kill the border patrol guard as he walked past him. It even disgusted him to even say those words as if he agrees with the guard.

But alas, such is being a shinobi, where you have to be deceptive to get into places one normally can't get into.

In addition to shinobi training, he also trained in the ways of the monk and the samurai for different techniques during this three-year training trip after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, but that's story for another time. He may have that training, but Naruto is still Naruto.

* * *

**(Western Lands, Private Homestead)**

Naruto arrived at a safehouse Shini had set up for him that was a few miles away from the huge territory that is Kuro Inu's nation, with a couple safe paths to and fro.

It was simple house surrounded by a forest, with a hot spring that Shini enchanted for a special purpose, but more on that some other time.

Closing the door behind them, Naruto summoned Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) to check the house. Entering the living room, he set his stuff down on a table and spread them out. The Kage Bunshin then dispelled, deeming the house and the surrounding area safe.

"Well then…"

Putting on his shinobi outfit that consisted of black headband, a black leather trenchcoat over a black t-shirt, black ANBU pants, and black combat boots, he equipped five elemental scrolls with two each on the thighs of his ANBU pants and one behind them; a pair of Kunai Blades; a sheathed O-katana called Uzuken: Yukikaze, with its counterpart Uzuken: Murakumo in the hands of Naruko; a chakra sword called Sword of the Thunder God he got off a Konoha missing-nin, but now called the Sword of the Elemental God; the Dragon Blade, with five elemental orbs that can be equipped; and several black Hiraishin kunai.

Throwing a specialized, long hooded black cloak over himself to hide his identity and gear, he grabbed a book Shini sent him via Kagura, a bingo book of sorts of key girls he needs to save before going after Celestine.

"Kagura, you ready?" Naruto asked as he flipped through the book.

"**If it's nabbing you some cute girls for your harem? Yes!**"

"Ugh, there's no helping you is there, you perverted vixen…"

"**You think I'm bad? Just wait until Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan gets a hold of you when your time is up in this world.**" Kagura countered with a perverted giggle.

Naruto sighed, "Oh joy…"

"**Besides, you know you're just as perverted.**"

"Guh...ok, you got me there. Okay then, first up…"

As Naruto walked back outside, he looked at a picture of a blonde-haired, dark-skinned Dark Elf, with her information and…three-sizes…

"The Dark Elf, Chloe..."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**READER INTERACTION: **In the review section, you can choose what kind of setting you want the girl of the chapter to have sex with Naruto, whether it'll be on the bed, sofa, in the bath, outside, in the kitchen, etc etc etc.

**-Upcoming Planned Chapters**

Chapter 01: Chloe

Chapter 02: Olga Discordia

Chapter 03: Alicia Arcturus

Chapter 04: Prim Fiori

Chapter 05: Maia (My personal favorite!)

Chapter 06: Ruu Ruu (She'll be just like the other girls…BUSTY. I just don't do loli's.)

Chapter 07: Kaguya

Chapter 08: Claudia le Van Tyne

Chapter 09: Celestine Lucullus

Epilogue: Despair's End

* * *

**Released: Thursday, March 13, 2014**

**Corrections: Sunday, May 04, 2014**

**More corrections: Thursday, May 22, 2014**


	2. Chapter 01: Chloe

**Author's Notes:** There's a surprise character that'll be joining the fight against Kuro Inu. Time to raise the "Volt is doomed" meter from screwed to extremely fucked. But first, time to get Chloe. Read, enjoy, and review!

**-Review Responses**

**TheMysteriousOtaku – Like what? Everything in anime? (no offense)**

**A Friend – I just had to after that ending in the fourth episode.**

**Kishin20711 – I have no doubt RaptorCloak will make another Naruto x Kuroinu crossover, but in his own way. And no, I would never give up on fanfiction. I have school to go to, my own life to live, anime to watch, and video games to play.**

**A Fan – I aim to please.**

**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs – I fixed those errors, and in my stories, Ino takes her training seriously.**

**Doom Marine 54 – Piss off *BANHAMMER***

**Unknown Warrior – Thanks, Unknown Warrior.**

**Bilguun – I may do something like that in my Naruto Western Emperor story.**

**Xilonax Shiverflame – Oops!**

**ashman – Never will.**

**Sola Caelesti - Yep, I'm that crazy when i have my moments.**

**Genesis SBX - Queen's Blade Rebellion? It's like the "ecchi" version of Kuroinu.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Chloe**

* * *

**(Eostia, Third District)**

"So, this is it, eh? Excuse me sir? What do they call this place?"

"Eostia. You must be new to these parts if you don't know the name of this great new nation of service."

"Yes, I am new here, coming to the Western Lands to look for a good fight."

"Then you come to the right place, for this nation's run by the most powerful mercenary group n the world, Kuro Inu. It's thanks to them that we have a nation like this, where one can mount a woman whether they want it or not."

"Oh? So they have no right to refuse? They have to do whatever the man tells them to do?"

"Hell yeah! The women only purpose here is to be top-class cum dumps to get us men off whenever we want! Sure, they still have some rights, but they have no right to refuse men when they want to plunge their cocks into them!"

"I…see…"

"Don't believe me? You'll see when you walk around the cities in the nations. All day, all night, you'll see a man fucking the shit outta a woman. You sure try to if you're man enough that is."

"Hmm… I'll take your word for it."

With a nod, a cloaked Naruto swiftly walked away from the guard guarding the southern gate of Eostia. He needed to get away, for the words of the guard nearly flew him into a rage just like before.

Grumbling to himself, he used his chakra to enhance his hearing to gather information around town, while observing the town in general.

Surprisingly, he hasn't seen a single male forcing himself upon a female yet. All in all, everything seems to be peaceful so far.

Maybe because it was an hour until sunset, and the real party begins at all; probably to make a good impression to newcomers.

But who was Naruto kidding? He was outdoors, not indoors, where no doubt girls are currently being screwed against their will. He dare not activate this Sage Mode and feel the suffering of the poor girls.

He had a job to do; a job that will free the girls from their nightmare.

Ducking deep into an alley, he used Kage Bunshin and henged them into random citizens and animals native to the region. As he left, his henged clones discreetly dispersed from different exits connected to the alleyway to gather as much information as they could, as well as plot different escape routes.

"And now I wait…" Naruto muttered, using Hiraishin to take to the rooftops.

* * *

**(Nighttime, a few hours later)**

Naruto has located them both: the feisty, blonde-haired dark elf known as Chloe, as well as her master, the Dark Queen Olga Discordia.

The problem is that while Chloe was easy to get to tonight since she'll be released into one of the town squares for "open season", Olga was not, was she was under high security for Volt's "fun time" with her.

That's why Naruto plans to spring Chloe first, as no doubt she'll be willing to help Naruto free her mistress when the time comes.

Once she's all healed up of course.

"**Naruto-kun. There's going to be a huge crowd around that poor girl. How do you plan on getting her out in front of so many witnesses jacking off and looking for their shot at her? It's not going to be as easy as you think.**" Kagura advised her husband and container.

"I'm going to try that Tsukuyomi Mode using your chakra and mine. If it goes well, those poor saps will be living nightmares for the rest of their lives." Naruto said with a grin.

"**But Chloe will be affected as well!**"

"Which is where this little beauty comes into play." Naruto held up a slip of paper with a seal on it, "This seal will nullify the effect of the Tsukuyomi. When I find her, I'll stick this on her and activate the jutsu."

Kagura was amazed, "**When did you come up with that?**"

"When I was testing different sealing effects a couple weeks ago-" Naruto said but paused for a moment when he received a memory of a dispelled Kage Bunshin, "Found her! She's a few blocks from here…"

Naruto growled, and so did Kagura, who also saw the clone's memories, "Shit! They already started!"

Naruto rushed across the rooftops until he got to the location where his clone dispelled and cracked his knuckles upon seeing the crowd forcing themselves onto the tanned, blond-haired, red-eyed, perky Dark Elf who was already covered in some semen.

"Okay you horny fucks," he said, flicking a senbon on Chloe that delivered the seal and going through handseals, with his eyes becoming the Sharinnegan, "I got something you can fuck with… **Tsukuyomi Mode!**"

The whole area became red and black, drawing the men's attention as some of them became frightened at the sudden change in scenery that looks more like hell with the moon becoming blood red in their eyes.

Chloe, in her broken mind, was confused, yet fascinated at what happening, and feeling right at home in this world of red and black. She then felt something hit her, causing it to disappear, with the real world reappearing and to her shock, looked around to find the men suddenly holding their heads and screaming bloody-murder.

"My Queen?" she said, wondering if her master and fellow Dark Elf is coming to join her.

"Sorry, but I'm not your master." said a voice behind her.

Chloe looked behind her to see a tall hooded figure that is Naruto who picked her up bridal style, allowing her to see stormy blue eyes and strands of blonde hair.

"Who…are you?" she asked, looking at the hooded figure with lust.

"Your savior," he said as he jumped on the rooftops and started to run across them, "Employed by someone who wants a word with you and your master. But right now, I gotta get you back to my hideout."

"Baka~. You won't get far." Chloe told him as she gave him a sultry smile, "Why don't you stay and finish what they started?"

"Tempting, but ah, no." Naruto said, noting how she was dealt quite a number as they got to the entrance where Naruto entered the Third District.

Setting the blonde Dark Elf down, who started to finger herself in front of him, the blonde Jinchuuriki took off his hooded cloak and put it on Chloe. Next, he put his hand on top of Chloe's hooded head, and Chloe felt something trickle down her body.

"That feels good…" she shivered and was about ask what did he do, but Naruto put a finger to his lip and put her on her back.

To her delight in her broken mind, Naruto jumped in the nearby alleyway and headed to the exit. Chloe pressed herself tightly against Naruto's back, but was confused to see no one giving her and Naruto a second look.

What was going on? Did he just camouflaged her?

"Had your fill?" a guard asked Naruto when he got to the exit.

"The girls were feisty, but had no chance. To answer your question, they were delicious." Naruto fibbed smoothly, something that Chloe sensed, "But still, I sure there's some better girls out there to screw."

"Well my friend, head to the Fifth District in the middle ring three days from now. You'll be able to have some fun with former Dark Lord of the Dark Elves, Olga Discordia. She's one of Volt-sama personal sex slaves, and decided to release her to the public." the guard informed him, with Naruto nodding in interest.

"_Olga…sama?_" Chloe thought, and would have said something, but was stopped when Naruto elbowed her, passing it up as a head scratch.

"Sound good. I'll be sure to _pay_ her visit, and _thank_ Volt-sama for it." Naruto said, lying his ass off and passed through the exit.

"Three days. Plenty of time to plan her rescue." Naruto muttered so only Chloe could hear him, "But first we need to get you back into top form first."

With that said, he used Hiraishin to disappear once they were far from sight.

* * *

**(Homestead Safehouse)**

"**Ne, Naruto-kun. What exactly happened to those poor fucks back there when you used Tsukuyomi?**" Kagura asked as Naruto and Chloe arrived.

"They were ass-raped by horny demons from hell for 72 hours." Naruto answered as he went around the house.

"**A fate worse than death!**" Kagura stated, laughing at the rapists' misfortune, "**But the time should've been longer.**"

"True." Naruto agreed as they arrived at the back of the safehouse where the hot spring Kami enchanted is. **(A/N: I know I said Shini last chapter, but Kami makes more sense for what's about to happen) **

Setting Chloe down near the edge of the hot spring, he took the cloak off her and burning it to nothingness with a Blaze Style jutsu due to certain fluids on part of Chloe's body that Naruto didn't have time to clean off. Luckily the seal on his own clothes repel such disgusting things.

"This better work." Naruto muttered as he placed Chloe in the special hot spring, causing it to glow.

Chloe shivered as soon as her body came into contact with the water. Despite to being called a hot spring, it was comfortably warm, like a hot bath. Her blank eyes regained a portion of its original light, and some of her aches and bruises were slowly starting to fade away.

"Wh-What is this?!" she asked as she looked at her hands and saw the bruises on her skin disappearing.

"From what Shini-chan told me, it's the Springs of Revitalization. Remain in here until I come back with some clothes and towels." Naruto told her and headed inside the safehouse.

"The Springs of…Revitalization…" Chloe repeated as she scooped some water, let it flow out of her hand, and looked back at the retreating back of Naruto as her eyes slowly returned to normal.

When Naruto entered the safehouse, his senses suddenly went haywire as he and Kagura suddenly hit with a presence he never thought he would never feel again.

"**No way. No way! She's supposed to be dead!**" Kagura cried inside Naruto's mind as he ran upstairs to the bedroom, hoping his senses were playing tricks on him.

When he barged into the bedroom, his and Kagura's worse fears were realized, causing Naruto to enter Juubi Chakra Mode: Rikudou Senjutsu Awakening with his eyes turning into the Sharinnegan with his pupils turning to cross-like pupils with Kyuubi-style slits and the eyes of Sage Mode, while Kagura screamed in terror.

It was the nightmare even worse than Madara Uchiha whose body was used for _her_ resurrection thanks to Black Zetsu, who was more of a threat than anyone anticipated; and now she was on the bed in a kneeling position, awaiting the Uzumaki's arrival.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the natural walking disaster who's the progenitor and very first user of chakra, and the mother of the Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

"_How is this possible?_" Naruto thought as he thought back to the final moments of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, to a battle that not even the whole of the Shinobi Alliance knew about.

Madara managed to activate the Mugen Tsukuyomi technique, but Naruto and Naruko countered by using a seal they created during their time in the Tailed Beast Temple that traveled to the sky and created a large invisible dome that covered the battlefield and allowed the Shinobi Alliance to look at the moon safely without falling to the jutsu's effects. Angered by this, Madara took the gloves off and was about to eliminate the twins when Black Zetsu betrayed him by literally stabbing him in the back, proclaiming that he was not his will, but the will of Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

After absorbing the chakra of Madara, along with the chakra of those who fell victim to the Shinju's chakra absorption, along with the Juubi as well, Black Zetsu completely takes over Madara's body until a revived Kaguya appeared in his steed, looking to take back all the chakra in the world and rule over it, just like she had before. The power and pressure of her sudden appearance was so powerful that it knocked all of the Shinobi Alliance out.

The battle that followed was taken to the skies above. It was fierce and hellish, with Kaguya making Madara look like an everyday school bully showing off whatever measly power he has. Kaguya was several leagues beyond him, and not on her level. Being the source of all chakra, she has every single power known to the shinobi world, and can do it far better than they can. She's got the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, the Byakugan, the original chakra from the Shinju's fruit plus the combined chakra of those in the Shinobi Alliance, as well as the Juubi, weather manipulation, dimension summoning a step away from reality warping, untraceable and instant teleportation, an insane battle aura, bone manipulation, and versatile techniques that spell doom for the unlucky sap that gets hit by them.

Which is why Naruto and Naruko didn't play around when fighting Kaguya with the power the Rikudou Sennin bestowed upon them, giving their Rinnegans a Sharigan-like appearance, but with more tomoes, and enhancing their Kyuubi Chakra Modes.

In the end, Naruto and Naruko won. Thanks to the sacrifice of a dying Obito Uchiha, who bought the twins enough time to unleashed a seal augmented by their Chakra Chains to drain Kaguya's chakra and absorb it into their own. Black Zetsu tired to stop them, but the twin sealed his movements with Truth Seeking Balls in Chakra Receiver form. One side-effect they didn't count on was Madara's power being absorbed into Naruto, and the Juubi coming along for the ride; it contact with the other Bijuu connected to the twins causing a merge of the Bijuu back into the Juubi. Kiyomi, Kurami, and the rest of the Bijuu said their farewells as the Juubi became complete.

But due to the bonds the Bijuu, the Juubi returned to its true original form before it became the giant World Tree known as Shinju, an extremely powerful and busty young woman named Kagura Shinju who is the childhood friend of Kami, Yami, and Shini before they became ascended to godhood.

When Kaguya was drained about fifty percent of her chakra, Black Zetsu helped her break free to go after Naruto and Naruko to retrieve her chakra, but a Bijuu Rasengan from Kagura followed by dual Zantetsuken slash from Naruto's Yukikaze and Naruko's Murakumo stunned them long enough for Naruto to summoned Shini, who was surprised and pissed at seeing Kaguya alive after all the despair she caused. Black Zetsu then latched on to Shini to take her chakra, but ended up infuriating her and sent Black Zetsu's soul directly to hell. She then took Kaguya's soul along with Madara's soul and left in a foul mood.

And now, years later, Kaguya was here, sitting on her knees on his bed with an unreadable expression on her face.

"**Is this one of your pranks Naruto-kun, because I'm not laughing.**" Kagura said in anger as Naruto cautiously approached the Rabbit Goddess, who looked at him with a bit of interest.

"_Hell no!_" Naruto snapped back, noticing a choker with the kanji for Shinigami, but then jumped back when Kaguya reach inside her robes and pulled out a scroll, motioning for Naruto to take in.

Naruto cautiously took it and checked it for traps with his Sharinnegan. When he found none, he opened it to find a letter from Shini.

'_Hi Naruto-kun! _

_If you got this, then that means Kaguya wasn't vaporized on the spot the moment you saw her._

_You must be wondering why the hell Kaguya is there, right? Well, funny story about that. Some of that story that Black Zetsu told you about Kaguya was absolute bullshit. The reason she ate the chakra fruit was not only to end the wars, but to protect the world, not subjugate it._

_Black Zetsu was the cause of Kaguya's fall, and was never created by her either. He was a lessor demon who took her Kaguya in her moment of weakness after the death of her only daughter at his hands. From there, she went from Rabbit Goddess to the Demon everyone knew her as due to his influence, hence the Infinite Tsukuyomi and the White Zetsu._

_A couple days ago, we finally extracted what remained of Black Zetsu from Kaguya's being, and it was a waterfall of tears and despairing since then. Since she wanted to repent and would do __**anything**__ to do it, so after I had my…"__**fun**"__…with her, I put my seal on her and made her your servant so that she could assist you on your mission. You may not find it easy to forgive her for starting this mess, but at least take care of her for me, and go easy on her. _

_Lots of love from your future fiancé, Shini_'

"Well, this is unexpected…" Naruto mumbled, looking up from the letter at Kaguya, "So I'm looking at all you, and not the version Black Zetsu made you?"

Kaguya nodded, and then finally spoke, "Do you have any carrot cake, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto facefaulted. One, because she called him "Naruto-sama"; and two, because she was asking for some carrot cake. Really? Carrot cake?

"_Maybe that's why she's called the "Rabbit Goddess". Could it be because everyone found out that the most powerful woman in the world's favorite food is carrot cake back then?_" Naruto mused and scratched his head, "I don't know, but I do know that we have carrots in the fridge."

"Mmm, that will do." Kaguya said and then asked, "Until then, what is it that you require of me, Naruto-sama?"

"You can be the maid here, and protect this place from unwelcome guests until the end of this mission. When we get back, I'll assign you to be the caretaker of the island of Uzushio from then until the end of recorded time."

Kaguya nodded in understanding, "I like you, Naruto-sama. You're not an idiot, and don't carry the aura of one. I look forward to serving my descendent."

"And I look forward to getting to know the real you, Kaguya-_chan_." Naruto said, and then handed her a scroll, "Here. I believe that these belong to you instead of Hagoromo."

Naruto exited the room, with Kaguya looking at the scroll curiously. She opened it and unsealed its contents, revealing the Kohaku no Johei (Amber Purifying Pot), the Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword), the Bashosen (Banana Palm Fan), the Kokinjo (Golden Canopy Rope), and the Benihisago (Crimson Gourd). While they are known as the Treasured Tools of the Rikudou Sennin, in reality they actually belong to Kaguya.

Kaguya was baffled that Naruto would give them back to her, but realized that it was a sign that he's putting his trust in her. If so, then she has no desire to break that trust in any way. Besides, they were safer in her hands instead of humans aside from Naruto and his twin.

She sealed the items back into the scroll and pocketed it in her robes. There was no cleaning that needs to be done, so she decided to work in the garden.

As for Naruto, he went back downstairs after getting some fresh towels and some clothes for her to wear until her normal outfit is ready to wear again.

"**Naruto-kun, are you sure it's a wise idea to give her those so soon? I mean, I know they belong to her, but what makes you think that she won't try and use them against you?"** Kagura demanded as Naruto headed to the springs.

"_If she does, then that means that she lied to Shini, who might I remind you gets extremely pissed when angered, and there won't be a prayer in the world that'll save Kaguya from her wrath._" Naruto stated, with Kagura grumbling, knowing he was right.

When Naruto got to the springs, he frowned when he noticed that Chloe was nowhere in the water.

"_She couldn't have gotten far._" Naruto thought as he looked around, "_Looks like this hot spring's fast acting though._"

He then promptly ducked as a brown blur with a silver streak tried to skewer him, with the assailant ending up in the hot springs.

"Glad to see you back in your right mind, Chloe. But if I were you, I would direct my anger towards Volt and his band of fuck buddies." Naruto deadpanned as Chloe popped up from the water and coughed some water out.

Chloe didn't listen, instead snarling in anger and charged at Naruto again, but Naruto put his foot out at the last second, with Chloe comically running into it and the knife flying out of her hand.

"Stop it. You're in enough trouble as it is." Naruto said as if commenting the weather as he pushed a dazed Chloe back, causing her to trip back into the water.

"Naruto-sama, is something wrong?" Kaguya asked she came over to see what the commotion was all about.

"That what I want to know." Naruto said and jerked his head toward an angry Chloe.

"After all I've been through, I do I know you're not one of…**THEM**?!" Chloe spat, making Naruto's eye twitch in anger.

"Foolish girl. Who was it that got you out of that hellhole? Considering how long you were here when shit hit the fan, no one else even attempted it until now, so you little brat ought to be a little more grateful than that." Naruto countered, his mood starting to sour with Chloe now looking outraged.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm Chloe, the right-hand woman of the Queen of Darkness, Olga Discordia, the leader of the Dark Elves and the emissary of Yami, the Goddess of Chaos and Discord! Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that, you filthy, fucking lowlife?!" Chloe snarled while letting out her rejuvenated aura that makes even the weakest human cower in fright to intimidate Naruto.

Only for it to be completely dwarfed by a now EXTEMELY pissed off Naruto, who's patience finally snapped as his eyes turned red with slits, and let his own power laced with his killing intent, with the ground shaking under his power and Chloe now becoming more frightened than the time when she was raped by those orcs when she was first captured.

"**I'LL TELL YOU WHO THE FUCK I AM, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! ****I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE,**** THE DESCENDANT OF THE RABBIT GODDESS WHO'S THE MOTHER OF THE ORIGINAL SAGE OF SIX-PATHS, THE JINCHHURIKI OF JUUBI, ONE OF TWO NEW SAGES OF SIX-PATHS, THE SON OF KONOHA'S YELLOW FLASH AND UZUSHIO'S RED PRINCESS OF DEATH, ****THE ENDER OF THE FOURTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR, AND THE DAIMYO OF UZUSHIO!**** REMEMBER THAT!**" Naruto yelled, sending Chloe back to the other side of the hot springs with her slamming into a rock.

"_No way! He's one of the Heroes of the World! The one who defeated Madara Uchiha and the Juubi, saving the world from that Infinite Tsukuyomi!_" Chloe thought in horror, knowing exactly who Naruto is.

Unknown to Naruto and his twin Naruko, outside the Elemental Countries, they were known as the Heroes of the World who saved the world. The reason is that some of the surviving combatants in the war revived from their shinobi life and went to different parts of the world. They shared stories of the war with other shinobi and warriors about the war, and because they all believed them, everyone knew Naruto and Naruko as the Heroes of the World, and due to the Western Lands being directly at the western border of the Elemental Countries, Naruto and Naruko were really well known, and most of the fighters residing there wishes to battle either Naruto and/or Naruko, or both of them at the same time due to the stories about how strong they are.

"**Um, Naruto-kun. Why didn't you tell her that you're the Avatar of Shini-chan, and that she, Kami-chan, and Yami-chan assigned you this mission?**" Kagura asked, as she enjoyed Naruto showing Chloe who's boss, but wondered why he didn't drive the point home.

"_Why tell her about her impending doom, when it's more entertaining for it to come up at her unexpectedly?_" Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal and calmed down, making a note to have a camera on standby when Yami comes to visit after Olga Discordia's been rescued, just to catch the looks on the Dark Elves' faces when they meet.

They'll be priceless.

"Naruto-sama, are you sure this…girl…can be of help in rescuing Discordia? Apparently she an idiot and would give away your cover during the mission." Kaguya stated bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at Chloe, who faltered under her and Naruto's looks.

"I doubt it. She's loyal to Discordia, so she won't blow it. What I have planned for her to a simple job that's easy. No more, no less." Naruto said, yawning and then stretched, "I'm going to bed. Watch her for me, will ya? You're free to do whatever you like with her."

As Naruto departed, Kaguya looked back at Chloe with a stern look.

"Apologizes are in order when you see him tomorrow." Kaguya said curtly and pointed to the clothes Naruto left, "Get dress and follow me. We're heading to the nearby village. Along the way, you should reflect on your actions."

Chloe nodded and got out of the hot spring to find herself pain-free after slamming into the rock from Naruto's power.

As she got dress in a simple t-shirt with trackpants, she asked, "So what do I called you?"

Kaguya looked at her for a moment before replying, "Kaguya Ootsutsuki. And your mistress and I go way back."

"You're the Rabbit Goddess!" Chloe realized, with Kaguya nodding as she finished getting dressed, "My Lady often talked about you during your days before you fallen. She's sorry that she wasn't able to get that demon out of you before you were sealed away."

Kaguya's eye twitched at that as an evil-looking aura enveloped her, "I see. If she knew that Black Zetsu was influencing me from the beginning, she and I will have…**_words_**… Now come. I haven't had carrot cake for centuries and I refuse to delay my reunion with its deliciousness a second later."

Chloe sweatdropped at that and followed Kaguya out of the homestead.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Chloe laid on her bed in her room completely worn out, even after getting a full nights rest. But, it gave her time to reflect, despite the many mishaps that included stopping Kaguya from destroying several places due to them not having carrot cake in stock until they finally found a bakery that had one.

She hated humans, and who can blame her? When you have a past that consists of getting sold as a sex slave multiple times by humans as a child, who then get horny and have their way with you even on the open street, you tend to hate every single one of them, like in Chloe's case. Thankfully when she managed to escape from them, she was taken in by Olga Discordia, who trained her to become her loyal aide and personal assistant.

As the right-hand woman of the Dark Queen, Chloe took great delight in enslaving humans and teaching them a lesson via torture and/or killing, thinking of it as payback for all the misery she went through as a child.

That is until Olga entered an alliance with the mercenary group Kuro Inu to use them to get rid of her enemies, only for them to turn the tables, hence the gangrape by the orcs and mercenaries until they broke.

But thanks to her savior, she returned to her true self, but the memories of all her suffering had her seeing red and attempting to attack her savior, thinking of him as just another piece of trash human, only to find out who he really was the hard way.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Hero of the World, the descendant of the Rabbit Goddess and Sage of Six Paths, and much more.

He was no piece of trash nor was no lowlife, bur he is sure as hell not to be fucked with.

"_With a pedigree like that, I'm really lucky to be alive. Maybe I'll have a future with him one day._"

Shaking her head of perverted thoughts that threaten to come out, she headed to the restroom and turned on the water for the bath, something she didn't have time to do after she and Kaguya returned to the mansion.

Striping out of her clothes, she sank into the bath and let out a sigh of content before losing herself in her thoughts; her mind thinking of her beloved mistress.

"_According to that guard, Volt-teme will release Olga-sama to the public a few days from now, like he did me yesterday. But due to Olga-sama's former status, she won't be released out into the streets. No. The rich with money to burn will frequent her. If that's the case, then she'll be at one of the higher numbered districts of Eostia; either Districts 5 through 8. The 9__th__ one, Kuroinu's HQ, is where Celestine is under high security._"

As she continued thinking, she failed to hear the door to the bathroom opening, with a drowsy Naruto walking in, looking to freshen himself up.

"Is someone in the bath?" he called out as he went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

His voice snapped Chloe out of her thoughts, making her flustered when she heard his voice.

"Um, it's me. Good morning, Naruto-sama…" Chloe replied meekly, making Naruto roll his eyes as he quickly brushed his teeth.

"…Good morning, Chloe. And drop the –sama…" he answered curtly as he made to leave.

"Wait, Naruto…san! Can we talk? Please?" Chloe called out to him, making him groan.

Naruto sighed and spat out some water, "What is it?"

"Come here. I want to look at you face to face when we talk." Chloe said.

"Uh, no can do. I don't feel like being accused of being a rapist, thank you, especially after what you've been through." Naruto countered.

"I won't! I promise!"

"Guh…fine!"

A few moments later, Naruto sat in front of the bath, with Chloe still inside with a cute blush on her face, with the Uzumaki's glaze causing her to become warm.

"So, what is it, Chloe?"

"Well, first of all, I'm just want to say sorry for yesterday. I should've never tried to kill you, nor be grateful of the life you gave back to me. I never had a…pleasant…experience with humans, and I thought all of them as the same." Chloe admitted.

"Do I even want to know what happened to you?" Naruto said, frowning at her, with her shaking her head.

"If I told you, you might be tempted to fire that powerful Menacing Ball I've heard about at that nation, and possibly kill my Queen."

"I wouldn't go that far. If you don't want to tell me, then that's okay." Naruto stated flatly before getting up, "I accept your apology, but you'll have a lot of making up to do."

He turned to leave, but felt Chloe grab his wrist.

"Wait, why don't I start now? Join me." Chloe offered with a sudden grin.

"_She isn't offering what I think she's offering, is she?_" Naruto thought and turned to Chloe, who was standing up herself with her hand on his wrist and her other arm covering her nipples on her perky breasts, "Could you be more specific?"

"I know this is sudden, but you're not dense, Naruto-san. You know exactly what I'm saying. Besides, its not like I want to have sex with you. It's just to see if you're worthy of Olga-sama since there's no doubt that she'll take an interest in you because of your power and status." Chloe said with a blush on her face, but Naruto was not amused.

"I'm not going for that." Naruto said, jerking his hand away and going to leave, but Chloe got out and latched onto his wrist again.

"**Geez, Naruto-kun. What kind of guy turns down a chance for some hot sex, especially with a Dark Elf!**" Kagura scolded her husband and container.

"Alright, the truth then." Chloe said and kissed Naruto.

Naruto was slightly taken aback, but decided to let her do what she thought as she wrapped her arms around him, her breasts pressing against his clothed chest and pulled back from the kiss.

"I want you. You saved me, and I should _thank_ you properly without the…warm-up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and thought, "_Ah, what the hell? This was bound to happen sooner than later. Might as well go for it._"

"**Go for it, Naruto-kun! Claim her!**" Kagura cheered, holding a sign saying "All the way!"

Seconds later, Naruto's clothes were on the floor with Naruto himself in the warm bath with Chloe, engaging in a battle of tongues as he made out with her.

Chloe moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her breasts and started kneading them. The sudden pleasure he was producing was amazing, and much better than the limp dicks that continually plowed into her without regards for her feelings.

She was not idle, as her hands roamed her fellow blonde's upper body, feeling his muscled chest and impressive eight-pack abs. It was when she felt his entire manhood that she blinked.

"_No way! He's bigger than Volt?!_" she thought as he gripped his tool, measuring its length and girth with her slender hand, "_Well, at least he's not as big as those orcs-_ Ah!"

Naruto smirked as he started fingering Chloe, getting an adorable squeak from her.

"Matte! There's no need for foreplay!"

"Oh? What's your hurry?"

"Ah, um…" Chloe tried to come up with an excuse, but failed as Naruto continued to finger her before adding chakra to the mix.

Chloe moaned loudly as her body jerked when she reach her climax at that little sneak attack.

"You..did…something… Not…fair…" Chloe panted as she rested against Naruto's body.

"Complaining already, Chloe? I thought being the aide to the Dark Queen., you wouldn't get tired of this." Naruto teased her, making her glare at him.

"That's because you cheated! Hey!" Chloe protested as she was lifted onto the edge of the bath, with her womanhood right in Naruto's face.

Before she would threaten him, Naruto licked her, causing her threat to be forgotten as Naruto continued his assault on her pussy, driving her crazy as he inserted his tongue into her.

Chloe wasn't able to form any words as her body was racked with pleasure. It felt good, way too good, making her wonder how the hell she even felt pleasure from those men and orcs who raped her.

This was heaven compared to their pitiful ways, so such that she wasn't able to warn her new lover that was climaxing, and squirted in his face, letting out a silent cry as she did.

"Geez, warn me next time." Naruto scolded her teasingly and pitched her ass, "My eye could've slipped out."

"Oh yeah? You never…told me that… you were…such a Sex God…" Chloe countered, catching her breath as she slid back into the water next to Naruto.

"Then you're gonna love what happens next." Naruto said with his manhood poking at her womanhood.

Chloe looked down and blinked.

"Eh?"

Downstairs in the kitchen while munching on some carrot cake, Kaguya's eye twitched as she heard Chloe's howl of pleasure as Naruto impaled her with his rod.

"Naruto-sama could've at least used a Sound Barrier Jutsu…" Kaguya whispered to herself as the slightest hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks as the sounds of love-making vibrated through the mansion throughout the rest of the morning.

* * *

**(Late Afternoon)**

"You're a fast learner."

"It's why Olga-sama made me her loyal servant."

Several hours after their little romp, Chloe began training under Naruto after being well rested and in control of her limping. Naruto wanted her in top form when they reenter Eostia for surveillance in order to go after Olga in a couple of days.

When Chloe arrived at training in her default outfit that showed…too much of her body, Naruto made plans for Chloe to get a new one, because her scandalous black outfit that showed much of her boobs and ass figurally screamed "rape me".

Go figure.

"So, will you have time to teach me how to use chakra?" Chloe asked as she channeled her dark energy into her new Fuma Kodachi Naruto gave her.

"Yeah, in terms of enhancing your strength, speed, and your existing techniques. Sorry, but no jutsu until we get your Queen back." Naruto told her as Chloe sliced down some trees.

"Fair enough. I can manage. Just hold on for a little bit longer, Olga-sama!" Chloe declared as she fired off several dark waves of energy.

"Olga…Discordia…" Naruto muttered as he opened his bingo book, found her entry with a picture of her, and sweatdropped.

"_What is it with female Dark Elves and their "please rape me" outfits? Olga makes Chloe's outfit look tame, because I can totally see her nipples!_"

"**I guess if you're the Queen of Darkness, you can get away with anything.**" Kagura noted, while thinking that Yami dresses better than her.

Nearby, Kaguya tended to the garden, using her power to make sure the plants she grew were healthy. She then looked over at the direction where Eostia is and smirked, her third eye opening up to reveal her own Sharinnegan.

"One down, six to go. Those Kuroinu idiots' days are numbered. I can hardly wait for the day Naruto-sama and I unleash all of our power on them."

**CHLOE SAVED – CHAPTER ONE END**

* * *

**Next time – Chapter 02: Olga Discordia**

-_The next girl to be rescued is Olga Discordia, the sexy Dark Queen. But for her, it's out of the frying pan and into the fire when she and Chloe come face to face with her superior Yami. What punishment is in store when Yami, along with Kaguya, ripped the two idiot Dark Elves a new one for their actions._

**After/chapter notes: Sorry for making the lime/lemon short, and if this chapter seems a little lackluster. I missed my deadline twice due to personal issues that I rather not get into. I'll make up for it by releasing a new chapter of Bonds of an Uzumaki, which I'm currently working on. I'll even further make up for it by doing a full threesome lemon scene between Naruto, Chloe, and Olga. Also, can someone direct me to someone who beta-reads lemons? Thx.**

**Ja ne!**

****POLL:** Naruto x Chloe x Olga. On the bed or in the woods?**

**Possible Lemon Locations**

**Naruto x Alicia -** shower or nearby church

**Naruto x Alicia x Prim -** kitchen or bedroom

**Naruto x Maia -** sofa or courtyard

**Naruto x Ruu Ruu -** forest (so far)

**Naruto x Miko Kaguya -** field of tall grass or shrine

**Naruto x Claudia -** bath or kitchen

**Naruto x Celestine -** bed or nearby temple

**If there any other locations you want Naruto and the girls to get it on, let me know in the review section.**

* * *

**Released: Friday, July 25, 2014**


	3. Chapter 02: Olga Discordia

**Author's Notes:** Yello ladies, gentlemen, readers and writers alike; I am SoulEmbrace2010, and welcome back to **Naruto vs Kuroinu: Savior of the Princess Knights**.

A Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, and what better way to celebrate than to release a new chapter of the war between Naruto and KuroInu!

There's only so much info I can get from the Kuroinu hentai anime, and sadly the english translation of the Kuroinu game is still far off and I won't be able to get additional information from it for this story, but there's a new Kuroinu manga with four chapters out that is translated by Kizian. Awesome!

But since you've all been waiting (and harassing me) for this update, here ya go!

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kuroinu, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Olga Discordia**

* * *

**(Homestead Safehouse)**

It's been three days since Naruto rescued Chloe, and Kaguya sighed as she finished setting up a tray of food for two. It was late in the morning and Naruto and Chloe still haven't come down for breakfast, so Kaguya took it upon herself to deliver it.

She's the newly crowned servant of Naruto's after all.

"_I have the power of the gods storming within my body thanks to the Chakra Fruit from the Shinju, and I end up the servant of my descendant as punishment for Black Zetsu easily manipulating me. Oh well. It could be worse._"

It was awfully silent when she arrived on the second floor, and Kaguya had a feeling that she knew that she was about to walk into when she got into Naruto's bedroom.

And she wasn't disappointed, as the sound of clapping flesh and lust-filled moaning assaulted her ears when she opened the door and saw the other two occupants of the house both naked, with Chloe riding Naruto with his large manhood inside her womanhood.

"Good morning Naruto-sama, Chloe-san. I see you both are energetic as usual." Kaguya greeted loudly over the moans Chloe was making.

"I'm just simply giving Chloe the sweet loving she was denied all her life." Naruto admit and groaned as Chloe started gravitating her hips.

"This is so good. I've never get tired of this…" Chloe moaned as she put her hands on Naruto's chest to support herself as her own perky chest bounced up and down, "Damn those orcs and bandit scum with their oversized elephant dicks! Yours is a little big, but just the right…size~!"

Kaguya blushed red and grumbled to herself at Chloe's commentary praise as she set the food down on the night table and blushed when she got an up and close personal look at the two going at it like rabbits, no pun intended. As she looked at them, Kaguya blinked and saw Chloe replaced with her as she bounced on her new master and lustfully calling his name. Kaguya shook her head to rid herself of perverted thoughts she thought was no longer capable of having.

"Maybe…someday." Kaguya mused to herself silently as she felt a tingling between her legs.

"Indeed. Maybe someday, Kaguya-chan…" Naruto agreed as he retook control as he sat up and jetted his shaft into Chloe, who squealed happily as her breasts pressed into his chest.

Kaguya stuttered at her words being caught and quickly excused herself to relive her body in her own way, zooming out of the room in an instant.

Now she knows why Shini left her a gift in the form of some…toys…when she arrived back on Earth.

"Naruto-sama! I'm about to cum!" Chloe cried out as she moved faster, "I'm cumming!"

"So…am…I! Cum for your new master, Chloe-chan!"

"Naruto-sama! Cumming!"

Both Naruto and Chloe yelled out as they hit their respective climaxes at the same time, with Chloe's juices drenching Naruto's cock while it spewed out his semen within Chloe's womb, filling it to the brim.

The next thing Chloe knew, she was flipped over and fucked doggystyle, with Naruto holding onto her hips for extra leverage and Chloe herself holding onto the sheets of the bed, moaning loudly.

"I can't believe you're still so hard! I can't keep up!" Chloe wailed, her hands tightly fisting the sheets as her breasts pressed against the mattress, "Su-sugoi~!"

"Definitely need to work on your stamina, but it won't stop us from getting each other off." Naruto smirked as he grabbed Chloe's legs and lifted it up so he can thrust deeper.

"_I'm going to be sore when we rescue Olga-sama tonight._" Chloe whined mentally and howled loudly as Naruto continued to hit the right spots, "_I can only hope that she'll see the good in him and accept him, just like I have…_"

* * *

**(Late afternoon)**

"Is this, for me?" Chloe asked as Naruto handed her new outfit.

"Of course. Who would it be for? I made this myself. That other outfit you had showed way too much. I'm sure it was to taunt humans and dare them to grab you so you'll have the excuse to kill them, but it didn't stop Volt and his cronies, did it?" Naruto chided her, with Chloe adopting a pouty face, "Look at the bright side. You'll look sexy and stylish!"

"And it'll be easier for you to take my clothes off too." Chloe added with a smirk as she went to get changed.

Moments later, Chloe came out, sporting the new attire that was a far cry from the extremely skimpy 'please-rape-me' outfit she was previously wearing. She was now wearing an indigo blouse with crisscross strings in the front keeping it together and showed her cleavage that was enhanced appearance-wise by a corset bra, a black shoulder cape, black bracers, dark blue hotpants, black stockings, brown combat boots, and her new Uzushio-forged dual Fuma kodachi sheathed behind her lower-back.

"I see you didn't like the pants." Naruto noted, noticing that she cut the pants up to her upper thighs.

"It lets me move easier while fighting. I'm used to it." Chloe said before bowing, "Thank you, Naruto-sama. I'll be sure to replay you, for all of this."

"No charge." Naruto said, raising his hand in gesture, but Chloe knocked it away and closed the distance.

"I insist!" Chloe countered before kissing him full on the mouth.

The next few minutes consisted of them making out before Kaguya came in, making Chloe realize what she was doing and jumped back with a blush as she composed herself.

"Shall we depart, Naruto-sama?" Kaguya asked, with Naruto looking at his own sword before sheathing it.

"Naturally. Let's go save ourselves a Dark Queen."

* * *

**(Eostia, Sixth District, nighttime)**

"Kaguya, what do you see?" Naruto asked as he and Chloe observed the bustling people from a rooftop, while Kaguya was observing the populous from the highest tower in the district.

"There's a cluster of people in front of a small castle to the northeast of your position. And by cluster of people, I mean of cluster of pathetic humans with no respect for the female body." Kaguya reported as she viewed them via her Byakugan.

"The sun is setting. When it's fully over the horizon, Olga-sama will be forced out, and left in the hands of those filthy humans." Chloe seethed as Naruto held her back.

"Calm down Chloe." Naruto chided her as he focused his gaze on the direction Kaguya pointed out, "We'll retrieve her before that happens. Kaguya, can you locate where she is?"

"Way ahead of you, my descendant. Olga is getting changed into her what you call, and I quote, the 'please-rape-me' outfit for the night ahead. There's barely life in her eyes." Kaguya said as she saw Olga finishing up and now sitting on the bed, waiting for the guards to take her outside.

"Olga-sama…" Chloe whispered worryingly.

"How many?" Naruto inquired.

"Surprisingly, just two. However, we better hurry before they get any ideas, if their growing erections in their pants, _via_ their lustful thoughts isn't any indication." Kaguya growled and shut off her Byakugan, "What is your plan?"

"Kill them, retrieve Olga, and sneak out the way we came." Naruto said as they arrived at the small castle.

"You make it sound so simple." Chloe muttered, finding too many holes in such a normal plan.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed Chloe by her wrist because making a huge vault jump from the rooftop to the castle roof.

"In my estimation, it is, unless Kaguya left something out." Naruto said, causing Kaguya to sputter as she glided alongside them.

Awfully cutely.

"I did not! It's all clear, I swear!" Kaguya snapped as her switched her Byakugan on again, "But you better move! The crowd is getting restless and looks to be close to storming down the gate to get to Olga."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Chloe said as she stood up before Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, "Eep!"

Before she could say anything else, she found herself on the roof of the building that her mistress was in, causing her to be dizzy and held onto Naruto to keep herself steady.

"Sorry about that. The Hiraishin was the quickest way to get here undetected by the masses." Naruto explained as he pulled his marker off the ground, "Why don't you wait here and-"

"No! I'm coming with you to rescue Olga-sama!" Chloe said angrily with a fire in her eyes that Naruto liked to see.

With a nod to each other, they went to search for an opening to enter the castle.

Meanwhile, outside the room that Olga Discordia was confined in, the two guards were getting restless too.

"I'm so fucking hard as steel man. How about we go in there to sample the goods before he gets thrown to the wolves out there?"

"That explains that budge. What's your hurry?"

"You should know! Thanks to that little Dark Elf bitch disappearing, I haven't got a chance to sample that tight pussy of hers yet!"

"That's what you get for focusing on those Princess Knights sluts. Still, how the hell did that elf girl managed to disappear in the middle of the Elf Hunt? She shouldn't have any will to use her dark magic that was sealed thanks to those collars."

"Well, if someone decided to take pity and be a hero, then it's their funeral-"

Those were the last words ever spoken by the guards as Chloe appeared behind him and snapped his neck, with Naruto slicing the neck of the other guard before he could react.

"You mean your funeral, you filthy pig!" Chloe spat and kicked the corpse.

She then nodded at Naruto, who nodded back and kicked the door off it hinges, making the only occupant of the room jump and stare at the newcomers in absolute terror.

"Oops, sorry about that, Olga-san. I would ask if you're ok, but that look says it all." Naruto said and scanned the room as Chloe was instantly at her mistress's side.

"Olga-sama!" Chloe squealed as she hugged her against her chest.

"Ch…loe?" Olga answered back, sounding weak and wondering in her ladled mind how Chloe was looking better than the last time she saw her.

When she and her were being used as "toys" a couple weeks back.

"Don't worry, Olga-sama. When we get out of here, Naruto-sama and I will have you back to normal in no time, and he'll help us exact our revenge!" Chloe said excitedly as Naruto wrapped her mistress in a cloak to cover her, "Naruto-sama, can you use that Hiraishin again to teleport back to the Homestead?"

"No can do. Using the Hiraishin in Olga's condition will definitely have negative effects on her body, so we'll have to sneak out." Naruto grumbled, with Chloe looking worried.

"Then what do we do to achieve that?" Chloe asked, holding Olga as Naruto was then setting slips of red paper with strange markings all over the room.

"Something badass and awesome, my cute little Dark Elf, but we might wanna get out of this room first." Naruto replied with a wink.

Chloe blushed and nodded as she helped Olga out of the room, with Naruto following with his Uzuken: Yukikaze out.

"_Naruto-sama. You and the elves have to get out, now! The humans below are about to run down the gate and storm the castle._" Kaguya warned her descendant and master, "_It may be dumb luck, but the back way is clear. You can use the window in the room ahead to escape from…there-_"

"Kaguya? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, hearing her pause, before hearing a loud crash from outside.

"They're coming!" Chloe shouted as she looked out the window, before there was a warping sound, "Wha-?"

"Kaguya?" Naruto asked, seeing Kaguya had just arrived with an exasperated look on her face.

"Your father's jutsu may not be safe for Olga, but I just remembered…_my_ teleportation is!" Kaguya declared as one of her dimensional portals opened behind them and promptly pushed them all through.

As son as the portal disappeared, the horndogs swarmed the hallways of the castle to the room where Olga was being kept. After much pushing, shoving, and stepping over each other, one of them managed to open the door, only to see no exotic Queen of the Dark Elves, and catch a glimpse of the room littered with red paper with strange markings, before a bright light engulfed the poor saps and everyone else in the castle.

For the rest outside, there was a huge explosion that obliterated the castle and everyone inside it, drawing screams and shouts from everyone trying to get away from the falling debris.

* * *

**(Homestead)**

The portal opened above the Springs of Revitalization, expelling Naruto, Chloe, Olga, and Kaguya over it before closing. While Kaguya floated down safely, Naruto grabbed onto the two Dark Elves and used his Wind Chakra so they could float down safety to the ground and not dirty the sacred springs.

"Mission complete." Naruto declared in triumph and handed a weary Olga to Chloe, who proceeded to quickly strip Olga out of what little clothing she had, "Now then."

With a nod to each other, both Naruto and Chloe took a hold of Olga and slowly lowered her into the springs. In an instant, a little light started coming back into Olga's eyes with her bruises and such from her many rapes were disappearing.

"Keep an eye on her, Chloe-chan. I'll go get her some fresh clothes and towels. And Kaguya…you watch her too. Since she's the Queen of Dark Elves…well…"

"I understand. Here, this is her staff. I used what you call Fuinjutsu to get it away from her. She can summon it at will, and uses it to augment her dark magic." Kaguya explained as she handed said staff to Naruto.

"I put a seal on it so she won't be able to summon it for now. Thank you, Kaguya. I'll be right back."

As Naruto went into the safehouse, Kaguya sighed and protruded her own unique Chakra Chains from her back, which all started to move as if they had a life of their own.

"Kaguya-sama, what-" Chole started to asked, but Kaguya silenced her with a look.

"I…don't deserve to be called 'Kaguya-sama', not after my sins." Kaguya muttered bitterly as she watched Olga recover.

"Well um, that's why you're in Naruto-sama's care…to atone for them. You have a new beginning, just like Naruto-sama gave me mine when he saved me from Volt." Chloe said brightly, which make Kaguya smile a bit.

Meanwhile, Naruto made his way upstairs and retrieved a long black robe, some underwear, and fresh towels.

"I should really move these near the backdoor so it'll be more efficient. That aside, both Dark Elves, Chloe and Olga, has been retrieved. With their disappearance, Celestine-san and her Princess Knights are going to be difficult to save because of the inevitable increase of security. No matter. I WILL save them, believe it datteba- Huh?"

Naruto looked out the window to see the clouds darkening over the homestead, along with a massive spike of energy from Kaguya.

"**Feels like someone isn't very happy.**"

"_Sounds like someone's awake from their long nap, Ka-gu-ra._" Naruto countered as he ran down the stairs.

"**Hey, a lovely wife like myself has to sleep sometimes!**" Kagura retorted and blew a sour raspberry as Naruto arrived outside.

"…Crap –ttebayo."

The atmosphere was ominous as Kaguya had Chakra Chains protruding from her back that had a struggling and enraged Olga, as Chloe was looking scared with Olga's staff hugged against her body…between her breasts that is.

"Olga, calm down, now! I know you want to get back at those humans for shaming and defiling you, but now is not the time. You still need to recover!" Kaguya chided the Queen of Dark Elves.

"Kaguya, release me now! Those humans in that kingdom! All of them in this world! They deserve to die, and I will follow through!" Olga screamed as dark energy radiated from her.

"Not every human in the world is responsible for what happened to you. In fact, if anyone's responsible for your enslavement, it's you for letting those mercs into your domain where they got the jump on you, Chloe-chan, and the rest of your people." Naruto told her as he came up.

"Silence, you filthy human! How dare you speak to me!" Olga yelled and tried to channel her energy into obliterating Naruto, but failed; and not only that, but Chloe toward between them, "Chloe, what are you-?"

"Please, Olga-sama. Naruto-sama is the only one capable of helping us exact our revenge on Volt! He saved me, and we saved you together!" Chloe exclaimed, holding her arms out in an attempt to protect Naruto.

"Chloe, after what happened to you when you were a child, after all I've done for you, how could you side with a human over me?" Olga snarled, glaring daggers at her charge, who flinched and started to shake in fright at her mistress' rage directed at her.

"That's enough, Olga! I don't care if you're her master or not! I won't let you talk to her like that, especially when she worked with me to save your ass! You would be in the usual gang-rape if it wasn't for us, so you ought to be grateful, and cooperate with us to take down Volt for his crimes against you two and the Princess Knights, so stand down and apologize to Chloe!" Naruto fiercely ordered, his eyes turning red with slits as he shifted his position in front of Chloe to match Olga's glare.

"Insolent brat!"

A magic circle appeared below Olga, who chanted in a foreign language before firing several orbs of deadly dark energy at the blonde Daimyo. Kaguya made to intercept, but was stopped by Naruto discreetly shaking his hand to wave her off, before the dark orbs made contact, exploding off his person.

"Naruto-sama!" Kaguya and Chloe called out as smoked surrounded him, before it was blown away by wind chakra.

"Is that your best?" Naruto asked lazily, appearing unharmed as he brushed his clothes off.

"That…shouldn't be possible! You shouldn't have survived that attack!" Olga demanded, trying to process how her attack didn't vaporize the blonde on the spot, "What- WHO are you?!"

"Someone who shares the same mistress as you." Naruto answered coldly as he cracked his knuckles.

"The same mistress?" Olga repeated with skeptism.

In response, Naruto flicked his thumb on his fanged tooth, drawing blood, before weaving through a few hundred handseals, "**Kuchiyose!**"

In a flash of dark light, the raven-haired, red-eyed Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord, Yami appeared, and instead of her usual black tanktop and black pants, she's now wearing a sexy and formal spaghetti-strap evening gown with the corset part pushing up her already impressive F-cup cleavage.

And she was wearing a smile that didn't match her eyes, causing Olga and Chloe to shake with fear the moment they recognized her.

"Ya-Yami-sama!" Olga gasped, taking a step back and wondering how a human can summon her without any negative drawbacks, "How? Why?"

It shouldn't be impossible!

"Hello, Olga-_chan_. Glad to see you doing so much better after the consequences of your actions came back to bite you in the ass." Yami said in an extremely sweet voice before turning to Naruto, "Naru-koi sweetie, can you and 'lil Chloe-chan skip along for a bit? Me and my dear… Olga-chan are going to have a little…talk…"

Olga looked in horror at how affectionate Yami was talking to Naruto, who nodded with a smirk.

"Then I won't keep you ladies from your reunion. Let's go, Chloe-chan. Kaguya."

As Naruto walked away, Chloe looked back at Naruto, then to Yami in fear, and finally to her mistress Olga with sorrow.

"Um, I'll have a hot cup of tea ready for you when you're finished." Kaguya said quickly before scooting off into the gardens.

"W-wait! Don't abandon me so readily! Come back…!" Olga shouted at her with a hint of compressed fear with her voice, not wanting to be left alone with Yami.

The same Yami who was now right behind her, her head resting on her Dark Elf follower's shoulder, causing poor Olga to stiffen.

"Sa-te, are you ready for a long, intimate discussion…? There's no way you'll be getting out of this one, when you have nowhere to run to, my dear weak…sweet…submissive Olga-_chan_."

Olga shivered like a teeth-clatterer toy, and only got worse when Yami licked and nibbled at her ear as a mass of darkness began to circle them both.

"It's time to give my most popular lecture! Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmm!" Yami laughed evilly as the mass of darkness formed into a sphere.

"N…N…Noooooooooo~!" Olga wailed as the dark sphere enveloped them both, as Yami's crackling laugher drowned out her screams.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Chloe made it inside the house, with the former putting his hand on the latter's shoulder to calm her down.

"Sorry, Naruto-sama, but to be in the presence of Yami-sama after what happened to us, I don't deserve it. But…for you to have the favor of Yami-sama, you truly are special." Chloe murmured, putting her hand on Naruto's own.

"Not just her, but her sisters as well, Kami and Shinigami. I'm their Avatar. Always have been, even before I gained the title of Hero of the World, and always will be." Naruto told Chloe, much to her shock.

"Naruto…sama…"

They looked into each other's eyes, each seeing the same thing, the pain of their past affecting them to this very day, only the pain was lessened in Naruto's eyes, as he strayed towards the light thanks to his new family, while Chloe continued to stay in the darkness with her savior and mistress.

For Chloe as she looked outside to where Olga is with Yami, she has the chance to head into light, and in the back of her mind, she can only hope that Olga will follow her.

They've been in the darkness for too long, and it cost them dearly.

_Two hours later…_

"It's been two hours. What is Yami-sama doing to Olga-sama?" Chloe wondered as she poked her head out from the window, "I know I should help my mistress, but what would mean facing the wrath of Yami-sama, who's my mistresses' mistress. What do I do?"

"Do nothing. You don't have the standing to challenge the Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord." Kaguya said to her as came in and sighed as she saw the dark orb shaking around.

"Where's Naruto-sama?" Chloe questioned, with Kaguya looking out in the forest.

"He took a walk into the forest area to gather some firewood. That and have a quiet place to train." Kaguya answered, "You should do something instead of fretting over your mistress, who's going to be just fine."

"…I think I'll go meditate out in the garden. It'll be the first time." Chloe decided and walked out.

"Allow me to assist." Kaguya said and followed her out.

* * *

**(With Olga)**

A while later, the black mass receded, with Yami wearing an evil smirk at a downed Olga, who's body was twitching and her eyes swirly.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Olga Discordia. When something is obviously a bad idea, DON'T DO IT! Working with dirtbag humans like those of Kuroinu, along with those disgusting orcs…what were you thinking?! No, you're were not thinking, and in the end, you got raped, broken, shamed, and used as a toy until Naruto and Chloe came and saved you! And you dare raised your hand against Naruto, my Avatar, for saving you? Well guess what, my devoted servant! Until further notice, you, along with Chloe, will be serving Naruto as his personal Dark Elf maids, help him save the Princess Knights and our cousin Celestine, and taking down Volt and his Kuroinu butt-buddies for good! AM I CLEAR, OLGA DISCORDIA?!"

"A-as you co-command, Yam-Yami-sama." Olga groaned, struggling as Yami helped her up.

"All in all, I'm glad that you're okay, despite my little popular…lecture. I'm sorry for my anger, but you have no idea how worried I was after I heard what happened. You will have your revenge, but only with Naruto's help, so I highly suggest you play nice with him. Got it?"

"…Yes, Yami-sama. As you command…"

"Good. The next time I'm summoned, I expect you both to be bonded to a level where my cousin will be rescued, and Volt in a bodybag. Relay that to my fiance Naruto-kun as well. Bye!"

With that, Yami disappeared in a flash of black light, leaving Olga to decide to apologize to Naruto and get to know him.

Wait…

"Fiance?!" Olga yelled in absolute shock, wondering how the hell a human can be her fiancé.

* * *

**(Forest, a while later)**

"Alicia Arcturus, Princess of Virtuous Beauty who's one of Celestine's Princess' Knights as the "Princess Knight of Iris". Seriously, how can she fight in that top…?" Naruto wondered, shaking his head before continuing to read her entry, "Alicia is a prestigious noble who is the only daughter of Eos, who was executed for opposing Volt. She is well known and honored through the army. She also serves as Princess Prim Fiorire's personal bodyguard."

With a swipe of Yukikaze without looking, Naruto cut some fine pieces of firewood before kicking them into a neat pile.

"Looks like I'll have to rescue them both all the same time." Naruto muttered before turning to Prim's entry, "Also part of Celestine's Princess Knights, but not much of a fighter. Both were caught due to a betrayal by Alicia's own minister, Beirsly. Welp, he's a deadman on so many levels…"

"He's in charge of Alicia and Prim, and they're scheduled for service in a few weeks' time in the Third District."

Naruto turned around to find an awfully timid sounding Olga, who looked a bit shy.

"But because you rescued me and Chloe, no doubt the plans will change. Volt, despite the piece of filth that he is, is very intelligent, and will use the Princess Knights as traps to get to you." Olga continued as she slowly walked towards him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Naruto replied and snapped the book shut, "More importantly, are you okay? Yami-chan sure did a number on you."

"I will live. But you, the Hero of the World, I'm at a lost for words at how you can court my mistress who is a Goddess beyond mortal men, and she isn't enchanted so easily. The fact that you are her fiancé means that you're one of those rare few men born that are destined for great things. Given how you're the Hero of the World, I see that you fit the mold." Olga said and caressed his cheek until Naruto gripped her wrist.

"…You're acting awfully nice all of a sudden. Did Yami quell your anger that much? No person can do a complete turnaround that quick." Naruto said skeptically while frowning at her.

Olga couldn't blame him for acting this way with her. She tried to kill him after he saved her after all.

"Believe me when I say that I'm thinking properly now, and feel the need to make up for my previous transgressions after what you did for me." Olga said and leaned in closer, "And I have a pretty good idea about how Yami-sama wants me to go about it, if you don't mind-"

"Lady Olga Discordia, you just got out of the Spring of Revitalization that restored your virginity along with that Protection Charm, and survived two hours with Yami. It's too soon. At least me and Chloe did it the next day."

"Chloe? As I suspected, you did claim her." Olga hissed with narrowed eyes.

"For the record, I resisted at first after what she when through, but she offered herself freely. That and her excuse is that she wanted to see if I was worthy of you." Naruto elaborated with a glare.

The tension increased between them until Olga backed off first with a smile, happy that someone like her savior is man enough to smart back at her without fear of retaliation.

"I…see. Are you married?" Olga questioned nicely with a tilt of her head.

"Happily, with 21 wives who enjoy taking my Uzumaki stamina for a test drive." Naruto admitted, with Olga blinking in surprise.

"21 women? You must be some kind of sex god that take that many women in your bed. Something tells me that there's more, and there will be more…"

"If you want to join my family, my clan, the Uzumaki clan, all you have to do is ask-" Naruto told her before stiffened as Olga dug her hands into his pants and grabbed at his groin, "O-Olga?!"

"Hmm…as much I'd love to, I think I'll sample that godly stamina that allows you to bed so many women, and have your seed purify me of the filth that flooded my womb, before I make my decision…" Olga murmured and licked her lips in his face as she fished out her prize.

* * *

**(Esotia, Main Castle)**

"What? First Chloe, and Olga is gone?"

"Yes, sir. The complex Olga was in exploded, and her body wasn't among the remains we've uncovered."

"How could this be happening now? This can't be a coincidence that Olga disappeared right after Chloe."

"If I may venture a guess sir, it would seem that either someone wants them for themselves, or has taken pity on the women in our great nation."

"If that's true, this they may be going after one the Five Princess Knights of Celestine next. I don't want our prized ladies spirited away by this possible wannabe hero in shining armor. Triple the guards around them all, and form search parties for Chloe and Olga. I want them back by the end of the week."

"It will be done, Volt-sama."

"Now then Celestine, let us continue where we left off…"

"Yes, Volt-sama."

* * *

**(Homestead, Woods)**

"Where did they go?"

After finishing up her meditation session with Kaguya, Chloe went out looking for her mistress and new master. She used the bond she has with Olga and tracked them deep into the woods.

"Naruto-sama? Olga-sama?"

A few seconds later, Chloe walked pasted a few splinters of logs to the clearing where her quarries are, only for her face to turn red upon seeing her masters.

Her mistress, Olga Discordia, was currently straddling Naruto's hips as he sat against the nearby tree. Her hand was on Naruto's whiskered face as they kissed, with Naruto's hands kneading her breasts. Olga moaned into the kiss as Naruto thumbed her exposed nipples, before taking her flimsy top off before renewing his assault on her breasts. Olga's other hand was not idle, as her other hand was still in Naruto's pants, stroking his hardening cock, her motions synchronizing with her slowly and subtle gravitating hips.

The two finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva that broke apart, and panted for some much needed air as they looked into each other's eyes, each seeing the darkness they've endured in the world they live in; and for Olga, it further confirmed the belief that someone like Naruto is the one for her.

With that in mind, Olga finally ceased with the teasing warm-up and pulled out her prize, finding little disappointment at Naruto's size and girth.

"It's amazing that you managed to fit this into Chloe and satisfy her. But now you're dealing with the Dark Queen, so let's see if you can really satisfy me." Olga boasted as she lowered herself to the ground and stroked the blonde's cock, "_He's a bit bigger than that human filth Volt. I won't get it in raw and dry, even if I'm wet now._"

Banishing the human scum from her mind, Olga licked the cock all over, lubricating it before sucking on the head. She took Naruto's slight moaning as a good sign and was happy that he didn't put his hand on her head to force her down like her previous despicable partners, prompting her to slowly bob her head up and down.

"_Damn, she's good…_" Naruto thought as he stroked her long hair and brushed his hand on her ear, noting that they're sensitive when she shivered at that.

Deciding not to let the Dark Queen do all the work, Naruto ran his hand down Olga's back until he reached in between her legs. While his face was racked with pleasure, he gave a mischievous grin as he inserted his fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out, matching her pace. Olga moaned at that, which caused a vibration that increased the pleasurable fellatio.

"_I hate the fact that I'm good at this because those damn humans had made me do this every single day…_" she thought as she let go of Naruto's cock with a loud pop and stroked him off.

"Olga, if you want to stop right now, I understand-" Naruto started after sensing Olga's negative thoughts but Olga put a finger to his lips.

"Silence. Just make me forget…how that bastard took me…"

She then kissed him, distracting him as she lined her pussy up with Naruto's cock and descended downward, breaking the kiss and crying out as she was being filled to the brim until she stopped at her virginal barrier, looking at Naruto expectedly with a twinkle in her eye, as if not only daring him to take her, but to see if he was man enough to dominate her, the Dark Queen, to prove that he wasn't spineless and a pathetic wuss.

Upon reading her eyes, Naruto didn't disappoint, smirking as he grabbed her hips and thrust upwards, claiming the virginity of the Dark Queen, who threw her head back and cried out in pain and pleasure. The blonde hugged her close and used his aura to calm her and lessen her pain, coating his hands with green chakra, the sign of the Healing Jutsu.

He didn't want Olga to be in anymore pain than she previously endured.

"Olga…" he whispered as she returned the hug.

"This…is nothing…" she moaned and started moving her hips, no longer feeling pain, "I want to forget, what those bastards did to me. Please-ah!"

Olga jumped when she felt her ears being nibbled on and her breasts groped from behind, and turned to see her loyal retainer, Chloe.

"Chloe, Naru- ahn!" Olga wailed as Chloe then raised her arm and licked her armpit, tickling her hit one of her other sensitive spots.

For the next few minutes, the Hero of the World, along with the retainer of the Dark Queen, were replacing memories of her horrible time with Kuroinu with their own faction of pleasure, as Chloe fearlessly attacked each of her Queen's weak points while Naruto thrust upwards, with Olga giving multiple orgasms from it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Olga-chan?" Naruto mused playfully as Olga was then lowered on her back so her blonde savior can fuck her in the missionary position.

"So much! You're so much better than that bastard!" Olga agreed as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist while Chloe sucked on her breasts.

"Then let's continue, shall we?"

As Naruto continued to make love to Olga with Chloe's assistance, Kaguya watched from a distance with Yami, so decided to stick around to watch.

"Now that Olga and Chloe have been rescued, it's going to be difficult for Naruto-sama to retrieve the five Princess Knights before going after Celestine. I would like to help like I did before, but me being there would be overkill." Kaguya said, with Yami nodding in understanding.

"I know. That's why I contacted help…" Yami agreed with a smirk, and turned to the side, "Isn't that right…"

Leaning on a branch against the tree with their arms folded is a young woman who's 5'2" with straight medium-short length purple hair, red eyes, an athletic body with G-cup breasts, and wearing a modified violet kunoichi outfit with a butterfly motif.

"Ayane-chan?"

"Heh. Naruto-kun may be the Hero of the World, but he's more of a tank. That's why he needs a sheath expert like me… So, Ayane, formerly of the Mugen-Tenshin, is here at your command to help Naruto-kun…as soon as he done satisifying a certain Dark Queen…"

At last, their ears were assaulted by Olga's loud orgasmic cry as she climaxed.

**OLGA DISCORDIA SAVED – CHAPTER TWO END**

* * *

**Next time – Chapter 03: Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiori**

_-Alicia and Prim are next to be rescued, but can Naruto, with the help of his "friend" Ayane, get past a horde of orcs and orges to save them? Sounds easy, but difficult, especially with Volt nearby._

**New poll:** Naruto x Alicia x Prim… Shower, nearby Church, in the Kitchen, or the bed?

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Released: Friday, December 25, 2015**


End file.
